Life As A Whole
by Raztomara
Summary: has bad language, thats it. A new girl joins the CSI. Shes a bit of a weird one and four girls are found dead. All of which are Gils past girlfriends.
1. Default Chapter

Your Daily Horoscope: You really are tempted to pull out all the stops, to turn on all the charm and to portray yourself as something that you aren't. The trouble is, however, that being manipulative really isn't becoming to you, nor will it get you anywhere. But being persuasive and being ready to negotiate --- well, that's another story. If you must use your secret weapons to get what you want out of a certain situation that has been cause for some consternation these last few days, go ahead. Just don't take advantage of anyone.  
  
February 05, 2002  
  
You are very much driven by your emotions at this time. When you see your lover -- even when you think of them -- you can't act like a rational person. This extreme behavior might get you in trouble.  
  
Disclaimer: All the people in this story except for Nichol, Chris, Jessica and all the pets are not owned by me. The people above are in fact real people so don't steal them. Nichol is me, Chris is my real life brother and Jessica I made up. My pets are my real pets. Ash is my real life cat who does have five kittens, but their real names are Oddball, Bastet, Garnet, Diego, and Dominic. The komodo dragon is my iguana all the other animals are based off of my other stories so don't steal them either. All other chars in CSI belong to CBS. They are not mine but this story is my idea. I hope you like it and now that all the disclaiming is done you can read what I've got so far. Tomarow ill give you the rest.  
  
  
  
Life as a Whole by Nicoma McLean  
  
Sara and Nick were just walking down the hall on their way to the lab for results on their case when Sara brought up, "The new girls coming in today."  
  
Nick smiled, "Bet your happy not to be known as the new girl anymore."  
  
"Think we should catch her before Gil does?" She laughed.  
  
He shook his head with a smirk. "I heard this girl is a little bit wackier then Gil, don't want to mess with her. Besides, why screw up the fun. Gil will take her blood and we can watch her stagger around all day."  
  
Nichol McLean was the new girl reporting to the Las Vague CSI for duty. She had trained her whole life for this, to work on murders and couldn't wait to get started. Being given directions she made her way to Grissom's office where she knocked and rubbed her hands quite taken with emotion, she was nervous. "Come in." she heard a voice say. She opened the door slowly and peeked through the door as if expecting it to be a trap before she stepped inside. She never let her guard down for a second while she shut the door behind herself. It was dark in there, and when she saw the jars all over the office filled with something that used to be alive she shivered. 'Whoever works here is just as crazy as I am. Didn't think that would ever be possible.' she thought.  
  
Gil came up to her and extended a hand for her to shake but she just simply sneered as if she were going to bite it off. It didn't take Gil long for him to realize that she wanted space. "So your Nichol McLean?" The girl nodded her head and looked around like she wasn't even interested in talking to him. "Nichol?"  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm your new boss you know." Gil reminded her.  
  
Nichol took a seat at his desk and explained why she was so touchy. "Sorry but I hate the living, humans at least." She motioned to all the dead animals in jars. "Your collection is quite impressive, but I don't condone the murder of innocents. Animals don't lie, unlike humans."  
  
"You realize that you are a human right?" He asked concerned about his new worker.  
  
"Aye, that's my curse." Her rude tone had a touch of royal manners to it all as if she weren't being rude at all. She sat back in the chair with a sigh and added, "I'm not used to being around living people."  
  
"We share something in common. I prefer the dead to the living as well. That's why I work here." Just like Nichol he motioned to the jars. "Call collecting those my hobby."  
  
"It's your story, tell it any way you like." Nichol said as if words left a rotten taste in her mouth.  
  
Gil just rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 'boy she's not a people person.' Gil handed her a piece of paper and said, "Sign this." She didn't argue and signed it. Oddly enough she pricked her finger and dotted the 'I' with her blood. 'Now I know she has problems.' Gil thought trying to push the shock out of his mind.  
  
"Is that all?" Nichol asked crossing her legs and gave Gil a seductive look.  
  
"No id like to take some blood," He waited for Nichol to ask why but she didn't. She lifted her sleeve up and held out her arm. "Can I ask you something first?" she nodded her head. "Are you taking any medication, or should you be?"  
  
"No, why?" Unsure of why he would ask such a thing she thought he needed to be on some sort of med.  
  
"Your unlike anybody I've ever met." He cleaned off her arm and took out a needle. He watched as Nichol watched the thin metal sink into her arm and didn't flinch once. It looked as if she enjoyed it. "You give blood often?"  
  
"Going on a gallon and a half." She mused with pride. Yet another shock, but this time he remained silent. "I'm psychic, I know what your thinking. You think that I'm some kind of weirdo who just busted out of the loony bin, well let me tell you something," She started to raise her voice but only a little, she was trying to keep some sort of respect for her new boss. "When I was a child I used to get beat so bad that I would bleed for days. Id be so sick from the loss that I would puke out my own stomach acid. Pain has been my only friend through out the years, and I long for death."  
  
"So you are suicidal?" Gil asked taking the needle out of her and placing the blood in the refrigerator.  
  
Nichol shook her head and rubbed her arm where she was stuck. "Not at all. That's a one-way trip to hell. I may be one to enjoy pain during life but I want to go to heaven."  
  
"That doesn't seem like something you would say," Gil smiled.  
  
"How would you know, you haven't known me long enough. Now what's my first assignment?" She spat. She felt dizzy at first when she stood up but shook it off. Gil was going to help her back down but she pushed him away with a grunt. "I'm fine."  
  
Grissom handed her a sheet of paper and explained, "Not only am I your boss I'm also your trainer. We'll be leaving here in an hour for the crime scene. Why don't you just go take a tour around the building and meet me back here in 45?"  
  
Nichol took the paper and read it on her way out, "Sure thing boss." While walking down the halls fast in the art of reading she bumped into somebody and fell flat on her ass. "Watch where your going you bag of flesh," she grunted. Warrick tried to help her back to her feet but before he could Grissom stopped him by pulling him away from Nichol.  
  
"You don't want to do that." Gil suggested before going on his way.  
  
Warrick waited until Nichol got up to ask, "Are you ok?"  
  
"What do you think?" She snapped at him. Suddenly she slapped herself in the face and gave him a warm smile, "Catch you later." She started to walk off getting back to her reading.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Warrick shouted to get her attention.  
  
"Nichol." Then she was gone.  
  
Later Warrick caught up with Gil, his mind flooding with questions about the new girl. "Did you do a background check on that girl?"  
  
"Yes," he answered simply.  
  
"Mind telling me what her story is?"  
  
"During Nichols childhood she was in and out of schools for misbehavior."  
  
"Not surprising."  
  
"She went into the military out of her own request, then she joined the guys football team in high school. She's never been convicted of a crime, doesn't do drugs and has a reputation for getting a job done. Her last job was at a prison where the inmates never misbehaved when she was on duty."  
  
"What about her home life? Know much about that?"  
  
"She has one brother one cat, one lion, one white wolf, a few fish, and a komodo dragon. Her hobbies are studding the after life, the gods of Rome, Egypt and the Greek. She likes to write and draw. Other then that she has no friends-"  
  
"That doesn't surprise me either."  
  
"And she would rather keep it that way. Nichol doesn't care too much for the human race unless they're dead."  
  
"Then we better not expect her to save us if aliens attack."  
  
"This is no joke Warrick, stay away from her. She'll bite your hand off next time you try to touch her."  
  
Warrick stopped in his tracks and asked, "Does she worship the devil?"  
  
"No, she already made that clear. She said she would want to stay out of hell by all means possible. But she is into self-mutilation. She pricked her finger and signed a paper with her own blood."  
  
"And you still hired her?"  
  
"She's the best there is for her age. The girl is only 19."  
  
"NINETEEN!?!"  
  
"She was out of high school at 15. She may act like a rootless killer but she's really intelligent."  
  
Gil smiled just thinking about her and Warrick was cursed with another question, one he found amusing. "You like her don't you."  
  
Gil shrugged with a grin, "She's cute, sexy, smart, likes her personal space, loves working with the law. What's not to like?"  
  
"Ya well keep one thing in mind stud," Warrick smiled, "She bites."  
  
Driving to the crime scene in Grissom's dark blue SUV, Gil was driving and Nichol sat at the passenger side staring out the window at the stars above. The two hadn't spoken a word to one another since they started driving. Nichol broke the silence with a sigh and asked, "Ever wonder if we aren't alone?"  
  
"Nichol your in the CSI, not the X Files." Gil told her.  
  
"But you really have to wonder don't you?" She asked, her eyes now staring into his. "I mean, if not aliens then what about gods."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well we cant be the only ones who are right about God. What if were all right, and what if none of us are right. Maybe there is no God. Don't get me wrong, I believe that Jesus was alive, and that he had unexplainable powers to heal but what about the Greeks, the Romans, and the Egyptians? What if their gods were all the sons and daughters of God?"  
  
"You've been reading one too many of those books."  
  
"No I mean it."  
  
"And I mean it too, what are you going to do next, read your horoscope?"  
  
Nichol thought about it for a while then whipped out a small scroll and started reading it aloud. "You really are tempted to pull out all the stops, to turn on all the charm and to portray yourself as something that you aren't. The trouble is, however, that being manipulative really isn't becoming to you, nor will it get you anywhere. But being persuasive and being ready to negotiate --- well, that's another story. If you must use your secret weapons to get what you want out of a certain situation that has been cause for some consternation these last few days, go ahead. Just don't take advantage of anyone." Nichol stopped and read it over and over again to herself.  
  
Gil put the puzzle together for her, "You know those things could be right. This little hard ass thing you're doing, is it all an act?"  
  
Nichol didn't answer his question and read her romance section, "You are very much driven by your emotions at this time. When you see your crush -- even when you think of them -- you can't act like a rational person. This extreme behavior might get you in trouble." Nichol paused, "I don't have a crush, this is bull shit."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"STRONG LIKE BULL," she laughed showing her muscles in her arms. The two laughed for a second and she said, "I really don't believe horoscopes, it's just something to read and see if it's all true. They get it right about 60% of the time. When I write stories they always come true. Its as if my stories were written in the stars before I wrote them."  
  
"That thing about being rational, its true, you haven't been acting at all rational."  
  
"I'm rational."  
  
"You almost bit off Warrick's head when he bumped into you today."  
  
"It might not have been rational but I was being myself."  
  
"I get a feeling that you're not like other people."  
  
"That's because I'm not."  
  
"Well it's going to be awhile before we arrive at the scene. Feel free to talk about it and get it off your chest."  
  
"I can read minds, among other things."  
  
Gil laughed, "Prove it."  
  
Nichol shook her head and laughed under her breath, "You were right you know, back in the office. I'm not a people person and yes I do have problems."  
  
"I never s-"  
  
"But you thought it," Nichol tapped on her head, "I can hear what your thinking as if your really saying it."  
  
Now he believed her, how could she have known he was thinking that? Or she might have just read the signs on her face. "All the time?"  
  
"Only when I want to." she pulled out a pen and instructed, "Think of a number, any number, and ill jot it down."  
  
Gil just thought, 'then I wont think of a number.'  
  
"You have to." Nichol replied. Gil swerved nearly off the road and Nichol held on tight to her seat. "IS YOU CRAZY? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"  
  
'666, like the devil I think you are if you get it right' he thought starting to quiver in fear.  
  
"I'm not the devil, but if its 666 then its 666." Gil swerved again but this time he pulled over.  
  
Nichol held her breath, afraid that if he kept driving she was going to die. Gil stared her in the eyes, "Your able to read minds."  
  
"Aye, that's why I took this job. It would be a walk in the park. All I have to do is read the minds of the suspects and see what they did when they did it, why and with what." Nichol leaned back because she felt crowded now, as if she needed more space between her and Gil.  
  
"You're going to put me out of business," he smiled.  
  
"That's a motivation to kill somebody," She whimpered, "I've heard the men in prison think about it before."  
  
"Why kill somebody with a gift, one that cant be explained." he exclaimed. "Where did you get them?"  
  
"I always used to think my mom was crazy because she told me Anubis was my dad but after I started hearing the voices I stopped questioning her about it."  
  
"Anubis is real?"  
  
"My mom was crazy so I'm not quite sure, I have never seen him. I need some sort of proof. I'm weird like that. I'm not much for words, if you want to prove something to me you have to show me not tell me."  
  
"I agree with you on that one." Gil said finally pulling back onto the street. "Just so we don't get killed tonight don't tell me anything else until we get where we need to be."  
  
"Agreed." Nichol said tightening her seat belt to the point that it was cutting off her circulation.  
  
Arriving at the crime scene there was blood just about everywhere and the body was not yet found. With seven pints of blood found and the average person containing eight pints it was clear the person who the blood belonged to was dead. Nichol muttered, "This is not good. I don't want to go into this guys mind, I don't want to hurt myself like that."  
  
"What?" Gil started collecting samples of blood and handed Nicoma a camera to take pictures.  
  
Taking a few shots she explained. "When I hear good thoughts I feel good. I get some weird tingly feeling inside, kinda like when you fall in love." She shuttered and went on, "But when someone's feelings and thoughts are full of rage and hate I feel as if somebody is gutting me like a fish. I hurt all over and the pain lasts throughout the following day. My gift as you call it comes with a price."  
  
"But its worth it right? Otherwise you wouldn't still be using it, and working in this profession."  
  
"I like bringing people to justice. When I worked in the prison half of the guys there were innocent. Next time I visit I want to see more bad guys then ones who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"That's what the CSI are for, we never let the innocent go to jail. But sometimes the bad guys do get away."  
  
"I've never let that happen before."  
  
"Sometimes you have no choice. One time a plane full of people killed this one guy and they all got away with it."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"The only ones who were innocent were the two people having sex in the bathroom, the blind man and the little girl." Gil stood up placing the blood samples in his bag and continued on. "Lets move to the bed room." Nichol took a few more pictures then followed him up the stairs. When first seeing the halls Nichol thought that it might not be all that bad. They were all clean, so the body couldn't have been taken up or down the stairs. Gil opened the door to the master bedroom and there Nichol stood frozen, horrified at the sight. The once white walls of the room were now spotted with red from top to bottom and the carpet that was cream colored was now painted with thick fresh blood.  
  
Nichol took a few steps back, "I can't go in there. Its all fresh."  
  
"We have to go in there, that's where the evidence is."  
  
"No you don't understand. Whoever was killed here was killed here not to long ago. And if I step into a room of fresh murder I feel it. It almost killed me once."  
  
"Are you just saying that so you don't have to go in there?"  
  
"Do I look like somebody who would lie about a thing like that? This guy who killed these people is going to pay."  
  
"People, as in more then one?"  
  
"Five to be exact."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"All female." she stated in a faint voice. "They were all female, all killed at this house, all but one is still in this house. I can feel it. Their bodies rotting away."  
  
"Where?" Gil asked. Nichol shook her head backing away. "Nichol if you know where these people are just tell me, you don't have to find them yourself."  
  
Nichol pointed to the floor. "You'll find a door under that rug." Then she turned around to face the wall. Gil stared at the rug for a moment, not wanting to go over and see if she was right. "I'll be outside," Nichol announced leaving him all alone. "Or it'll hurt when you find them."  
  
She waited outside, sitting on the hood of the SUV. She stared up at the stars, her eyes full of pain. "What have I gotten myself into?" While she waited she thought about what was going to happen. She felt the presence of four dead people in there, where was the fifth? This was going to take awhile, and she was going to do allot of suffering for it. Again she took out her Horoscope and read the first few lines again so she could put it all together. "You really are tempted to pull out all the stops, to turn on all the charm and to portray yourself as something that you aren't . . . . . Ok so I'm being nice but I shouldn't act that way. The trouble is, however, that being manipulative really isn't becoming to you, nor will it get you anywhere. But being persuasive and being ready to negotiate . . .. I should stop being manipulative and try to negotiate something. Well that's going to come in handy soon." When she saw Gil come outside she jumped to her feet and off the car. "You find them?"  
  
Gil didn't answer her, "Get in the car." He didn't look like he was in the mood to do any talking. He looked disturbed and somewhat livid.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nichol asked jumping into her seat and clipped her seat belt. "You found them right? Just like I said."  
  
"Aye I found them," Gil barked like he was ready to do some killing of his own. "You want to know who they all were?"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Knew, past thence."  
  
"Damn that's harsh." Nichol held on as Gil spun out of the driveway.  
  
"I'm assigning Nick and Sara to help us with this case, because if I find that son of a bitch that did this I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Will you slow down," Nichol held onto the armrest. She was freaking out, "Gil slow down, you just ran a stop sign, you going to get us pulled over."  
  
"I don't care," he made a very sharp turn and it threw Nichol into her door.  
  
"Griss you really need to calm down. Do you want me to drive?" Another sharp turn sent her into the armrest. "GOD DAMNIT GIL THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO HURT!"  
  
"Lets see how you feel when you find out four people you know are dead and another is still out there most likely being killed right now."  
  
"Slow down or you're going to miss the turn." Tires screeched as Gil made yet another deadly sharp turn. "Can I drive?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Moments later the two arrive back at CSI headquarters and Nichol jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. She took one long deep breath and said, "Thank god I'm still alive."  
  
Gil stormed into the building calling after her, "Don't lack behind Nichol."  
  
In the lab Nick and Sara where just finishing their case. Warrick rushed in, "Guys you had better go and hide. Gils not in a good mood and he's looking for both of you."  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked.  
  
"Nichol told me he found a few of his old friends dead. One of them is still missing and now that you're off your case he's going to make you help in his."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Life As a Whole Chapter2

"That's not like him." Nick said just as Gil and Nichol showed up.  
  
"Nick, Sara, is you done with your work on this case?" Gil asked calmly.  
  
"We solved it five minutes ago." Sara told him. "Why?"  
  
"Don't ask or something bad might happen," Gil warned.  
  
Nichol jumped in, "I feel allot of different emotions in here. Why don't we all just take a breather?"  
  
"Yes Nichol we all know how sensitive you are to everybody's emotions," Gil growled. "Or at least I do."  
  
"Gil just take me off this case please. I want a kidnapping." She pleaded. "They don't hurt as much, please Griss, give me a different case."  
  
"Nichol i need you on this one." Gil took her hand and held it in his own. "I need you. You have to use your . . ." He looked around at the others who didn't know of Nichols talent and before slipping up said, "experience with these kind of things."  
  
"Id love to help but it's going to hurt."  
  
"What do you think happened to those four girls, soon to be five, felt? Are you going to let that go unpunished?"  
  
"We really have no right," Nichol said trying to get out of it. "Its not for humans to judge one another. It's for god, not us."  
  
"Well you can go tell your father that this isn't about judging it's was about justice." Gil said.  
  
Nichol started to cry, "Past thence."  
  
"Yes, past thence, it's about revenge now."  
  
"I can't do it," Nichol said through clenched teeth then stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sara laughed oblivious as to what was going on. Gil explained what the new girl was. About her powers, her so called father, everything. Of cores they didn't believe him but they would come to learn on their own just why Nichol was so touchy. She didn't like people because she wasn't like them. She didn't feel greed or regret. She knew nothing of pity or love. She only knew pain. That was the price for being so powerful. Half of her gifts she didn't even know how to use. And without a concept of such feelings as regret and love she may become something the world would  
  
Come to fear.  
  
Nichol sat outside staring at the stars as usual. She tried hard to think of what to do as questions stirred into her mind and just as quickly left. One question alone never left though. Why? Why her, why was she given these powers, what did she do to have to suffer so much? She stared up at the heavens just wishing to die a fast death, unlike what Gil could have caused on the road moments ago. She wished something would happen and take away all her pain and make her human, make her normal. Sara just then joined her, kept her silence and waited for Nichol to speak first. "No Gil is not crazy, he's right. I can read minds and feel hate. I can also feel the pain that the victims of murder felt before they died. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Nichol you've been given a gift," Sara hoped shed look on the bright side.  
  
"There is no bright side to this Sara. I have been given a gift, that I will agree but the pain isn't worth it."  
  
"How long has it been like this?"  
  
"Ever since I could rember. My mother used to tell me that things would get better. That I would stop feeling the pain, but I haven't. I hate leaving home; everywhere I go some human makes me feel pain. Their thoughts jump into mine head, and I become the person they hurt. In my time I've learned that 89% of humans on earth have hurt at least one person, and they always seem to think about it sooner or later. Most of them regret it; others seem to have enjoyed it. That's why I hate humans. That's why I try to stay away from them as much as possible. And that is why I took this job. I'm going to help you guys throw them all where they belong . . . . " She grinned and tilted her head to one side. "In a cage."  
  
Sara placed a kind hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you feel that way Nichol."  
  
"Mom said the pain would leave, she was crazy but I believe her. Why wont it go away?"  
  
"Maybe it's something you must do for it to stop. Take control of it."  
  
"I have mastered it." Nichol pouted. "There's just something I'm not doing right. Something I have to learn. But what have I not yet learned in life?"  
  
"I don't know. Your still pretty young, there's got to be allot of stuff you haven't learned yet."  
  
"Nineteen I may be but I have the mind of a 35 year old woman."  
  
"I'm not really into all the Wicca stuff so I'm not sure I could be much help to you." She walked back over to the door of the building. "The only thing I can give you is a friend and hope that you will accept that." Nichol just smiled and nodded her head. "Gil wants you inside pronto, said he would like you to go over suspects of the crime." Nichol rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
Inside Nichol read through profiles of suspects. This was the hard part; she couldn't read their minds through a picture. Gil disturbed her research with some groundbreaking news. "Test results from the blood samples show that there were six girls. Four belonged to the dead ones."  
  
"So the other two belong to the killer and the missing girl." Nichol finished for him. "You knew them all so there must be a connection to the last girl. And the woman who killed them all must have known you too."  
  
Gil sat down next to her and took away the files she was looking at. "Nick is scanning for matches right now."  
  
"What was your relationship with those girls?" Nichol shifted around in her chair ready for a long story.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Gil sighed.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, I can always read your mind later." Nichol grinned.  
  
"Alright," Gil sat forward and explained his story. "They were all my past girlfriends."  
  
"Right now I'm thinking that the killer is also one of your ex. And she's pretty pissed off. So she's killing every girl you ever claimed to love, is that it?"  
  
"Would you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Reading my mind and finishing my sentences."  
  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
  
"Its ok, just try not to do it so much."  
  
"Why? Is it creeping you out? Ooo, spooky spooky." She made a scared child face and laughed. "Why do you think I want it gone so bad?"  
  
"I think I know who did it," Gil announced. Nichol opened her mouth to speak but Gil caught her before she could. "Her name is Jessica. She's the only one I had the nerve to propose to."  
  
"What happened? Why didn't you two get married?"  
  
"She wasn't my type."  
  
"Then why did you ask her t-"  
  
"She took pleasure in hurting people. I didn't find out until after I asked her."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So you broke it off an now she's pissed."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So we gotta find the bitch and make her pay for her crime." Nichol stood up and colleted her things. You know, her camera, her handgun, her keys, purse, her other gun.  
  
"Wow, wait a sec shooter." Gil took her guns and placed them on the desk. "Were not cops."  
  
"But that defies my motto."  
  
"What? Kill all those who have killed?"  
  
Nichol was taken by surprise. "How did you know? Can you read minds too?"  
  
"I made that up."  
  
"Yes I know. That's what I found so interesting." Nichol tried to get her gun but Gil pushed her hand away before she reached it. Now she was reverting back to when they first met. "Griss if you touch me again I wont be held accountable for my actions." Again she reached for her gun and again he pushed her hand away from it. Quickly Nichol kicked his feet out from underneath him and pulled out a hidden knife, but it wasn't a knife at all. It was a short sword and she placed it right at Gils neck. She pinned him down and gritted her teeth. "I don't know about you but I'm not willing to take any chances with this Jessica girl. She has killed every girl you ever loved, I don't want to be next." Gil stopped struggling to get free and looked up at her wide-eyed. Nichol smiled and placed her short sword back in its hidden space behind her, inside her trench coat. She eased up off him and leaned in close enough to kiss. "Don't forget, I read minds." She stood up and asked, "Now are we just going to hang around here or are we gonna catch us a bad guy?"  
  
"No killing," Gil said finally able to get to his feet. Nichol nodded her head in agreement. "Well talk about all your weapons and the fact that you almost committed murder later."  
  
Nichol pranced off an mused, "Ya but you'll go easy on me because you like me." She then pondered that her romance horoscope was right. "You are very much driven by your emotions at this time. When you see your crush -- even when you think of them -- you can't act like a rational person. This extreme behavior might get you in trouble.' Ok so I'm in trouble, what of it." She laughed to herself and went on her marry little way.  
  
Later in the break room Nick pulled his lunch out of the refrigerator and noticed something new inside. "Sara we have got to get Gil to get a separate 'lab' for his experiments."  
  
Sara laughed. Gil had been known to leave many of his tests in the community freezer. "Its Nichols blood. Gils doing some tests to see if she's really the daughter of a god."  
  
"I don't care what it's for. We store our food in this thing." Nick argued.  
  
"Gil owns it, he can put whatever he likes in the darned thing."  
  
Nick rummaged through the rest of the thing and found something a bit more intrusting. "Is this raw meat?"  
  
Warrick entered to say, "That's Nichols. She doesn't like other people touching her food."  
  
"She's going to eat this raw? It's beef, you don't eat raw beef."  
  
"Try telling that to her. She's doesn't  
  
Think she's human so she thinks she wont get sick like us humans do when we eat raw meat. And if she eats raw meat I bet she's gonna turn out to be another Hannibal." This was true. Thing was, nobody really wanted to say otherwise and find out the hard way.  
  
They had gotten a hold of Jessica and would question her the next day. Meanwhile Nichol was home, tending to her only real friends. She sat in her lazy boy with her male lion Koutack on her lap and her wolf, Wanubis at her feet. In a fish tank in the hall, her piranha, Koy and Camlie, just finished the rabbit she had thrown in their tank. The seven- foot dragon skulked around in a nearby bedroom. His name was Drake, and he had just found a place on the floor and stretched to full length in order to take a nap. Ash, the gray and white cat just sat in her bed sleeping with all five of her 4 week old kittens balled up by her side. Nichol brushed Koutacks main and said, "My new boss is kinda cute. Lucky him, if he wasn't I would have killed him by now." The lion shot a look of anger up at her. "Listen Koutack what do you think would happen if I let any guy get close to me. It would take time away from you. Hangin' out with men all night and having sex isn't my idea of a real party. You know me. I love blood, murder, myst-"  
  
"Get over it." A man said. Nichol looked over and saw a face she knew all too well. It was her brother Chris. He had come by on his usual weekly visit. "Did you ever think that if you took the time to go out and get laid that you wouldn't be such a grump?"  
  
Nichol countered, "So I could what? End up like you?"  
  
"You know being happy isn't as vastly overrated as it sounds." he pronounced. He then took a seat by his sister but not before he patted Wanubis on the head until the wolf shook his tail. "Not all humans are bad you know. Look at me."  
  
Nichol growled, "That's because you're related to me."  
  
"You've read the mind of your boss. So does he like you or what?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's like, love or sexual drive."  
  
"Tell me what he was thinking and I'll tell ya, after all I am a guy. I know what their thoughts mean."  
  
"Just recently when I almost killed him by cutting his head off his mind got violent. But not the 'I'm gonna kill her' violent." She looked outward and explained. "Right after I put my sword away he thought about ripping my shirt off and having sex with me right then and there. And then there was the time when I felt the four bodies under the rug and got afraid he wanted to hold me close and tell me there was nothing to fear and that everything was going to be alright."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"He did find me quite hot for being the age that I am. And how much I've done in so little time. "  
  
"So the guys got the hotts for ya." He inquired.  
  
Nichol shook her head with a laugh; "If he really did then he would have proved it to me. Besides, I've only known the guy since today. He doesn't even know me all that well."  
  
"Nobody knows you all that well Nichol." Chris pronounced in a kindhearted manner. "I've known you all your life and I don't even know you all that well. There are just some things about you that you wont let anybody know about. Your not interlay open with anybody, but your pets. And I bet that's only because they can't speak, so it's not like their going to tell anybody."  
  
"Chris, your not constantly reminded that your different because you can read other peoples minds. Your father isn't a guy that you never met. No, your father took the time out of his life to spend with you. Mine is too busy to even let me see what he looks like. I don't even know who my father is."  
  
"Of course you know who is his. Mom told you its Anubis. He deals with dead people all the time. I'm sure if people stopped dieing for just a few minutes he'd come and see you."  
  
"Every second somewhere in the world somebody dies. I don't think it would ever stop. If Anubis was real do you think he would have time to be sleeping with our mother?"  
  
"Stop your poutin' and get out there." He took Nichols hands and pulled her up only to push her to the door. "Go see Gil and get laid."  
  
"Chris!" Nichol reprimanded. "That is total-"  
  
"Don't even say it sis, you know more then I do that you really need sex. That's why you're so brutal and ruthless. When you get back I bet that you will be more humane and compassionate then ever before."  
  
"DRAKE!" Nichol yelled and her Komodo dragon came running up to her. She pointed to her brother and ordered, "Kill." Drake lowered his head and hissed at Chris. Chris just laughed, knowing she wouldn't let Drake kill him. Sure he would get hurt but Nichol didn't wish the demise of the only human she could stand being around. She just shook her head with a heavy sigh, "Drake, go play with Wanubis." As Drake ran off to go play with his K9 companion Nichol lectured, "Who are you to say that this is what I need to be more humane, more compassionate? Fuck that, fuck that to hell. I don't need to be happy; I don't have to be nice. It's a man eat man world out there I'll be damned if I'm going to be left at the bottom of the food chain because I was benevolent. The only way to get what you want in this world is to take it or earn it. Nobody ever got anywhere by being nice. Look at all the rich people, are they nice? They cower to nobody and nor will I!"  
  
Chris roared, "THEN STOP BEING WEAK!"  
  
"I'M NOT WEAK!"  
  
Chris grinned, "Then why haven't you loved? Face it Nichol, your afraid, afraid of your own emotions. That my dear sister is weak." And that's where Nichol realized that her brother just may be right, not like she was going to take his advise for being right though.  
  
The next night an hour before Nichol and Gil were to see Jessica the two sat down for a heart to heart talk. One that Gil had warned her about for her actions the previous night. "First of all no weapons." He instructed.  
  
Nichol shook her head; "Last time I didn't have some type of blade or bullet on me i was jumped by thugs."  
  
"Fine then, but you can only have one on you. I don't want to see you bringing a whole arsenal everywhere with you. One weapon or none, those are your only two options." Nichol nodded her head and started placing all of her side arms on the table in front of her. A handgun, pepper spray, a buck knife, some smoke bombs, a butterfly knife, a regular kitchen knife, pepper spray, a wrist crossbow, a six shooter, and a small axe. "Is there a war going on that i should know about?" Nichol just laughed and shook her head sheepishly. "Second thing i want to get clear is we don't attack our employers." Nichol opened her mouth to object but Gil talked first, "No matter what they do. Your only aloud to attack if it's in self defense."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Nichol whimpered, "Anything else?"  
  
"Have you been doing drugs?"  
  
Nichol shouted, "WHAT! I can't believe your even asking me this. What makes you think that i did drugs?"  
  
"You walked in here with a smile."  
  
"A person can't smile without being accused of-"  
  
"And you went into the brake room and had a pleasant conversation with the others not once getting ticked off."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Think of your horoscope. It told you not to turn up all the charm and to just be yourself."  
  
"But i thought you guys didn't want me to be mean."  
  
"Nichol nobody ever said that they didn't like you the way you are."  
  
"But i heard the others thoughts. They didn't like me. They wished-"  
  
"A wish isn't the same. They might have wished that you were different but did they wish it because they hate you?"  
  
"No. . . They wanted me to be nicer because they enjoy my company."  
  
"And it's pretty difficult to have a discussion with somebody who gets into a great fit of rage. You can still be yourself, just find the right time to let out your anger."  
  
"Are we going to see Jessica or what?"  
  
"All we have is her blood at the crime scene, i don't know if that's enough evidence to convict her of murder."  
  
"Unless she confesses."  
  
"Good luck making that happen."  
  
"If she's guilty I'll find a way to make her say she did it. I worked in a prison. I know how to make them talk." Nichol was quite confident that she could to this, as much as it was going to hurt. She wasn't doing this for herself anymore. Nichol ha a new reason for working the law. Humans went all too bad, once you opened up to them. This pain would be dedicated to Gil, it was all for him, she just hoped it wouldn't kill her.  
  
Nichol and Gil sat side by side as Jessica sat in front of them. Nichol had been letting Gil do all the talking. She just sat in silence and read the mind of the girl at the other end of the table. She wanted so bad to get out of that room and away from Jessica. She was in an immense amount of pain. She saw how Jessica murdered each and every one of those girls. It had all started with a pleasant conversation. Jessica had called them all over for a girl's night out. All but Jessica was married. Then she killed them all. One by one she took them upstairs to 'talk' but when they got up there she killed them. The last was where she went wrong. She heard the forth girl scream for help. So Jessica had to take care of her downstairs. It was a brutal fight; in the process the fifth girl had cut Jessica with her wedding ring. Her mind told nothing but the truth, but her words were all lies. She said that they had all gotten into a fight after she had left, and her blood being there was because she was on her period at the time. She said the fifth girl must have left town knowing she would be charged with the killing. Nichol just laughed and called Gil outside. Closing the sound proof door behind them Nichol said, "This is getting us nowhere. She needs to confess."  
  
"She did it?"  
  
"Yes, she had planed on doing it. The fifth girl she had a car race with. She almost got away." She started to pace back and forth shaking off her headache.  
  
Gil asked, "Where is the car and the body?"  
  
"The cars at the junk yard, with some of number 5's blood still in it. The body has been burned then made a trip into the bathroom to go down the toilet. But not after Jessica took all her stuff, including the ring that she cut Jessica with. I believe there's some of Jessica's tissue still embedded in the ring. You should get Sara and Nick on that right away."  
  
"That's enough to convict her."  
  
"I still believe i can get a confession." Nichol smirked with an evil look on her face.  
  
Gil thought he already knew the answer to his question but still he asked, "How?"  
  
"Promises you wont stop me from doing anything?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Nichol pulled back her coat and pointed to her sword. "I'm going to force it out of her, but trust me i wont hurt her." Gil didn't want to admit it but this just may be Nichols fine point. Using her anger to do some good. The two walked back into the room. Gil sat down and watched as Nichol started her work. Nichol walked over to Jessica and pulled the chair out from underneath her and slammed her into the floor. She drew her sword and held it above Jessica's face. "YOU KILLED THOSE GIRLS DIDN'T YOU!?!" Jessica shook her head. Nichol just looked over at Gil disappointed. "They never want to do it the easy way." Nichol picked Jessica up and threw her across the room. "CONFESS OR SUFFER!"  
  
"You can't do this," Jessica cried trying to get away. "This is against the law."  
  
Nichol laughed, "Human laws. Good thing I'm not human." Now Gil laughed. She was right; she wasn't human so human laws didn't bind her. The laws were for humans to follow, not half gods as her mother had always told her.  
  
"Your crazy," Jessica wept. "Your human, there's no way you can't be."  
  
"Think of a number, any number." Nichol waited long enough to roar, "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS THINK OF 666?! I'M NOT THE DAMN DEVIL. . . . . . . 54865." Jessica ran behind Gil for protection. Nichol growled, "I don't think he wants to stand between you and my little friend." She shuffled the sword around in her hand.  
  
Gil looked back at Jessica and smiled. "Good luck." He then left Jessica with Nichol, all alone. Jessica stared at the door then looked over at the lunatic she was left with.  
  
Nichol sat in a chair sharpening her sword. She motioned to the chair next to her. "Please take a seat." Jessica just stood there deep in thought. "Fine, if you prefer to stand then so be it. I'm giving you two options. You confess now and you wont get the death sentence, or i can kill you now. Life or death, it's your choice. And please don't take too long, it pisses me off."  
  
Nichol walked through her door and placed her keys on the counter. All of her pets came running up to her, purring, wagging their tails and rubbing against her with a pleasant look on their face. Her piranha jumped out of the water in their tank and went right back in like a dolphin overjoyed that their master was home. "Settle down guys. I had a rough night."  
  
Chris came out of the kitchen stirring his Roman in a pan full of boiling water. "What happened?"  
  
"Do you ever go home?" She just waved it off forgetting she ever asked. Nichol plopped down in her chair and reached for her aspirin. "I don't want to talk about it. Throw me a Dr. Pepper will ya?" Chris took a cold one out and threw it across the room to his sister and she caught it without even looking. She popped the lid open and washed down four pills. "Ill just save some time because i know your going to bug the shit out of me until i tell you." Chris poured his soup into a bowl and sat down next to her listening while he ate. "This girl murdered five people, and it took an hour to get her to confess. I almost got to the point were i was going to hurt her, which would have gotten me in big trouble with Gil. After all the swearing, and the constant cat and mouse, i finally got it out of her. The girl could be a righter with all the detail she put into the true story. Five people all over a guy, and boy oh boy did she let her victims suffer."  
  
"DAMN!" Chris sympathized. "Five people? Why take only four aspirin when i know your feeling a hell of a lot worse."  
  
"Oddly enough the pain isn't as harsh as it used to be. Yesterday it was so painful it took me hours to relax. Tonight instead of feeling what I'd usually feel for five i only feel for one," she explained. She took out a cigarette and lit it up. Inhaling a deep drag of the cancer stick she went on, "I think that your idea was right. Maybe i do need to lighten up."  
  
"So," Chris snickered. "Any new thoughts i should know about?"  
  
Nichol sighed, "Ya. Listen well because i want you to explain this to me." Chris nodded his head slurping down his broth. "When i got the bright idea to take my sword into the equation he didn't get upset like he did yesterday. He let me go with it. In fact he rather liked it. I was in a different room then he was when he thought this but it was as clear as day when i heard it. Anyways he said in his mind that he loved it when i acted like a bad ass. He found it sexy. I think that he's the one who needs to get laid, not me."  
  
"The average man thinks about sex every 5 seconds. Hell, we wake up in the middle of the night just to get a nice jerk going on." Chris announced.  
  
Nichol stuck out her tongue and almost gagged. "Chris i don't need those kind of pictures of you doing that in my head. You're my brother for god's sake eeeeckkkkkk. Your a pervert."  
  
Chris shook his head, "No I'm not . . . . Wait, you just caught me in my own lie didn't you?" Nichol nodded her head with a great big grin. "So what are you going to name the little kittens?"  
  
"Well i got three boys and two girls." The kittens rubbed against her leg purring. She picked up the female that looked like her father. "This is little Sara Sidle. The runt yet always keeps on her toes. She also gets very attached to people she know she should get close to." She then pointed to the black and white male, "That is Nick Stokes. Cocky and cute." Then the dark gray one, "And that's Warrick Brown. Dark yet funny." She petted the pure white female, "This is Catherine Willows. Dedicated to everything she does." Then she looked over at the first-born, he was a black tiger. He was getting into things as usual. Ever since he could crawl he's searched the house for anything that would spark his interest. He was also the leader of the five. If he meowed, everybody meowed. He was the first up and the last to go to sleep. "That's Gil Grissom. He's the big brother. Always getting into things and always looking out for his siblings. Not only that but he has quite a brain on him. He knew what a reflection was while the others tried to attack the mirror thinking they were new kittens running around." Ash jumped up into Nichols lap and purred. She lye down and went to sleep as Nichol petted her. "Big mamma Ash. So tired and yet so gentle and content."  
  
"That's going to be you in a few years." Chris pronounced. Nichol nodded her head, that could be true. Nichol hated her life; maybe it was time for a change. A change that would make her love life more, make her content with living.  
  
Gil was at home himself, looking over the test results of Nichols blood. She was human that was for sure. Nichol said that her mother was human and her father was a god. There were two things in Nichols blood that made her different then everybody else. One Gil couldn't tell what it was. That would remain a mystery for now. The other was a rare disease. Gil dialed the number to Nichols house and Chris picked up the phone. "Yo, you reached Nichols house, she's not here right now but i am."  
  
"Chris Nichol is sick."  
  
"I know that. Mom told me all about it on her deathbed. Said a dragon raped our grandmother. And that because of that we have very bad problems with getting a virus. I'm not allowed to tell Nichol until after she starts to act like a human."  
  
"What do you mean act like a human? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"There's one thing about humans that some other beings have learned to despise and envy. It's our will, our love, and our regret. Until Nichol shows her will, expresses her love and feels regret then she will never truly master her powers. Today she already showed a sign of one. And when you feel one the other two aren't far behind. The only way to cure one of dragon's blood of all illness. It's to Love, and to learn how to regret. She has a pretty strong will that i give her."  
  
Sounded like Nichols whole family was messed up in the head. Gil didn't even want to ask about the disease anymore. It would be best to tell Nichol himself, she was at least sane; then again he could be wrong about that one. "What about you? Can you read minds too?"  
  
"Even if i could I've suppressed it. I don't care too much for reading minds and such. I'm happy the way i am. Sorry to cut this short but i have to run. The wife doesn't like me staying out where there's a storm a brewing."  
  
"Where's Nichol?"  
  
"Out, she had to go see you so expect her to drop by. She said she really needed to talk to you about something. I didn't ask questions."  
  
"Thanks Chris."  
  
"Anytime man, bye."  
  
Gil looked over at the front door awaiting the nock. Sure enough ten seconds later *nock nock*. Gil looked through the peephole but it had been covered up with something. Gil opened the door and there Nichol stood, drenched from the rain that the storm had just brought in. Nichol shivered from the cold. Her trench coat and heavy black pants weren't keeping her warm enough. "What the hell are you doing out, there's a storm right now. You want to get killed on the road?" Nichol just nodded her head chatting her teeth. Her skin was so pale that you would have sworn she was dead. Gil pulled her inside and shut the door as the wind picked up. "Let me get you a towel before you catch your death. " While she waited she looked around. This place wasn't as creepy as Gil's office. Though it had the same theme. Butterflies in picture frames were the wallpaper of the house. The kitchen was the same as her own. It was made like a bar, with a counter and window to the living room. Gil came back and handed her a towel for her to dry off with. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I walked, i had to get somebody's murders out of my head and i found my way here." Nichol took off her trench coat and hung it up on the coat rack. The leather had kept her shirt dry and the back of her pants. She rang out her hair into the towel and shook it then slipped it back. "That's not the only reason i came here. I wanted to say i was sorry for the other day when i almost killed you. I was going to do it up until you had to go and think something."  
  
"What was i thinking about?" Gil had forgotten what he was thinking when Nichol had her sword at his neck, ready to slice off his head.  
  
Nichol started to sob, "I regret what i did because of that. I'm so sorry." She almost fell down crying but Gil came up and hugged her. Giving her a shoulder to cry on she added, "I love you so much for that."  
  
Gil held her tightly; his face berried in her hair, his hands stroking her back. "Nichol, it's ok," he whispered into her ear. "I don't blame you for what you did."  
  
She sniffled and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "How can you care so much about somebody you hardly know?"  
  
"Its a human thing," he smiled. Nichol shut her eyes and sighed deeply as the pain started to fade. It was over; she had learned to love and to regret. Only thing left for her to do was getting loved in return.  
  
  
  
~Fin 


End file.
